París
by The Candy Girl
Summary: "Todo era justo como lo recordaba…. quizás menos imponente por no ser la primera vez, quizás más especial por ser un reencuentro. Definitivamente único susurraba su corazón." Will regresa a París 20 años después de su accidente. Final alternativo de Yo antes de Ti perhaps in a future I update a second chapter, translating in english the first one.


**_Buen día estimados fans de "Yo antes de Ti" aqui les dejo un pequeño final alternativo de esta maravillosa historia._**

 ** _Todos los creditos de este universo a Jojo Moyes por crear a un maravilloso Will y una sorprendente Louisa... mi unica culpa aqui es que no deseaba verlos separados (Will debia vivir!)_**

 ** _Así_** ** _pues, adelante con esta historia. Todo review es y sera siempre agradecido :3_**

 ** _París_**

Todo era justo como lo recordaba…. quizás menos imponente por no ser la primera vez, quizás más especial por ser un reencuentro. Definitivamente único susurraba su corazón.

No podía distinguir del todo esas emociones dentro de él: nostalgia, melancolía, alegría, añoranza, pasión, quizás un deje de rencor, y una nota de esperanza en el mañana… sin embargo ¿eso importaba demasiado en la ciudad del amor?

París había sido seleccionado desde hace más de 30 años como su lugar predilecto en esta tierra. Había realizado su primer viaje con amigos perdiéndose entre los jardines de versalles y en fiestas interminables; conoció varios amores en la capital y su campiñas; Vio brillar su primer éxito económico y, a pesar de no poner pie en ella por más de 20 años, aún sentía esa emoción en sus venas de las nuevas experiencias que viviría esa mañana mientras tomaba una taza de café gourmet en el centro de la ciudad cosmopolita .

El sabor del café, expresso, doble, sin azúcar, amargo, acompañado como en sus memorias de un _croissant_ sin sal, era una completa delicia comparado con el café instantáneo que tuvo que soportar en su camino en tren. Si él creyera aún en el cielo o en el "más allá", seguro que este tendría forma de Paris.

Pese a su edad, él seguía teniendo un gran atractivo: Sus iris avellana exploraban el entorno, queriendo revivir los fantasmas de sus memorias e incorporarlos con la actualidad, aquellas pequeñas arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos marcaban todas las pruebas superadas al momento alrededor de su ahora cálida mirada. Su cabello castaño ondulado, cortado hace menos de una semana, con ligeras vetas plateadas que demostraban cómo el tiempo no espera a nadie y una amplia boca con dentadura perfecta, para hipnotizar a cualquier chica que cruzara por su vista. Su traje empresarial elegantemente cortado a medida, con una gabardina y bastón a juego que lo protegieran del juguetón viento de otoño terminaban su estilo de caballero recién salido de algún aparador de _Champs Elysées,_ robando miradas de cualquier parisina curiosa _._ Definitivamente contaba con la suerte de los dioses de haber envejecido con gracia, como un buen vino.

Mientras esperaba a que el tiempo volviese atrás, contemplaba las hojas caer vencidas ante su destino inmemorial, en tanto que la gente intentaba barrerlas en un intento inútil de de ocultar lo inevitable: que el tiempo jamás retomara el camino andado.

Aunque... ¿Realmente deseaba eso eso? ¿Realmente deseaba volver al pasado?

Pero todo lo anterior perdió sentido cuando finalmente volvió al presente y en el horizonte de su mirada, la divisó. Si bien es casi imposible que una dama de tal belleza pasase desapercibida.

Su vestimenta audaz siempre llamó la atención desde que se conocieron. hoy en día muestra un refinamiento impar, que hace juego con su alma risueña. Esto no lo reconocería en voz alta todo el mundo, en especial las brujas contra las que se enfrentó esta semana y sonríe para sí mismo al rememorar que ella solo pertenece a él. Suya y nada más suya.

Seguía siendo extremadamente atractiva.- ¿O son acaso sus ojos eternamente enamorados lo engañaban?- Pese a ya estar alrededor de los 40 años, lucía su cabello color chocolate a la altura de los hombros con destellos de miel a causa del sol otoñal de manera angelical, no obstante que detrás de esas gafas de sol se esconden unos ojos cetrinos con las primeras marcas de una felicidad y tristeza inimaginables de las que él ha sido partícipe y causante. Seguía teniendo esa sonrisa radiante que la caracterizaba y movía su corazón desde décadas atrás. Su chaqueta de lluvia roja brillaba sin opacar el resto de su conjunto: un vestido negro _vintage_ y las legendarias medias de abeja y zapatos a juego. Las legendarias medias de abeja que le hubiese regalado el primer cumpleaños que pasaron juntos y que se volvieron una tradición año tras año al convertirse en parte de su familia.

Y ¿Cómo es que el destino se conjugó de esa manera? París, y ella… ¿Acaso un hombre necesitaba algo más para ser feliz?

De pronto ella lo miró y sonrió ante su intercambio de miradas, sonrojándose como años atrás en las Islas Mauricio. Nunca se cansaría de esa expresión de inocencia dentro de ella. Su sonrisa resplandeciente demostraba que ella siempre sería suya. Ella quien siempre le demostraba su amor inconmensurable, aún le parecía imposible de eso fuese así. Aún le parecía un sueño haberle permitido un año más, y otro y otro y otro, hasta decidir que fuera el destino quien los separara y no su egoísmo.

Ella corrió a su encuentro y el simplemente se puso en pie para recibirla en un abrazo que significó más que cualquier palabra escrita hasta el momento. Adoraba poder sentirla, pequeña y suave, oler su perfume floral embriagador, sentir su cabello cosquilleando su mentón: tan _petit et fragile_ ¿Quien pensaría que esa delicada y simple belleza es lo que lo ha sostenido durante las últimas dos décadas?

-Creí que no vendrías- Susurró ella al tiempo que soltaba su abrazo sólo para depositar un beso en los labios de él: suaves,cálidos por el café, embriagando los suyos helados por la caminata y el viento otoñal.

Cierto. Era por ella por quien decidió volver a París. Por ella. Para acompañarla a la semana de moda más importante del mundo… Siempre se había negado, más cambió de opinión en un intento por vencer los fantasmas de su pasado.

-Tenía que venir, -le respondió- Además, ¿Olvidas que París es mi ciudad favorita?- agregó tocando frente con frente, abrigándola con su figura, mientras un pequeño fragmento de su exoesqueleto relucía debajo de su gabardina.

Tomaron asiento y ordenaron algo para almorzar mientras ella le relataba sus anécdotas de los últimos días de la semana que habían pasado separados, por tercera o cuarta vez solo que en esta ocasión finalmente hablaron cara a cara. El la escuchó atentamente, mientras instintivamente tomaba su mano, por capricho, porque sí, deseoso que todos los que los presentes en la cafetería se enteraran que ella era lo único que de verdad importaba en el mundo. Pese que ya existían un par de anillos en sus manos que hacen silenciosa mención de lo anterior otorgados tiempo atrás, él adoraba darse este tipo de gustos.

Terminaron el café y ella afianzó su mano entre la suya para continuar su viaje. París los esperaba. Él tomó su bastón e inició su andar al lado de ella con paso firme. No es que el necesitase verdaderamente el bastón, su exoesqueleto de fibra de carbono que ayudó a recuperar su movilidad años atrás funcionaba a la perfección, sin embargo sentía que le otorgaba cierta clase y le recordaba que nada nunca sería como antes.

Pero ¿realmente desearía que su vida fuera como antes? ¿después de una vida al lado de Louisa Clark? A estas alturas ¿Aún importaba eso?

Antes de ella, él había tenido una buena vida, es cierto. Pero había sido vana y sin mucho sentido o dirección, hasta cierto punto, sin valorar del todo su contexto. Después del accidente ella lo devolvió a la realidad y le hizo apreciar todo su entorno. Entender las palabras que había pregonado sin el mismo creerlas del todo "vive al máximo"

Después de ella él comprendió que vivir al máximo era más que un salto con paracaídas o esquiar en el Himalaya. Vivir al máximo era tener esperanza en el futuro, pese a que este solo existiese en la próxima hora o hasta el próximo amanecer. Vivir al máximo era tener el coraje de sostener la mano del ser amado lado a lado, como iguales, dejando atrás el egoísmo y solo siendo ellos mismos. Vivir al máximo significaba ver crecer el fruto de un amor inverosímil buscando la felicidad mutua todos y cada uno de los días

-Will, ¿Te encuentras bien?, te noto como si estuvieras perdido en tus pensamientos - la voz de Lou Traynor lo despertó del ensoñamiento en el que se encontraba mientras deambulaban cerca del río Sena

-Claro, solo recordaba que hoy es nuestro aniversario, feliz aniversario amor.- respondió con una sonrisa. Eso era. El día de hoy hace 22 años una despistada Louisa Clark había cambiado el rumbo de su vida con sus zapatos coloridos y su testarudez.

-Pero hoy no es…

-Lo es Lou, hoy hace 20 años entraste a mi habitación y cambiaste mi mundo. Gracias...Gracias. -terminó la frase besando su mano- así que .. ¿Qué deseas de regalo, señora Traynor?

Ella lo miró dubitativa, intentando pensar qué era lo mejor que podía obtener de aquel hombre, cuando de repente cruzó una idea por su mente y la sacó a relucir

-Demostremosles a estos aburridos de la moda, lo que es de verdad una pasarela. Tu y yo, robemonos el espectáculo.-dijo de manera flamante. Un plan hurdía debajo de su sonrisa serena.

Él simplemente sonrió ante su petición, era algo que se había vuelto habitual, más jamás se enfadaba de ello: demostrar que su mujer era la más irreverente y audaz en el mundo de la moda.

Si, París era justo como lo recordaba, o quizás mejor: un café en una cafetería del centro, un _croissant_ sin sal, robar las miradas de todas las jóvenes a su alrededor y una linda chica que solo lo mire a él, con quien caminar de la mano por la ciudad del amor.

No, París jamás sería como en sus recuerdos.

París siempre sería mejor.

 **Amo a Will y a Lou y si es un crimen que ellos sean felices en un fanfic, soy culpable!**

 **Les gusto? si es así, se agradecen los reviews estrellitas y principalmente compartirlo con sus amigos amantes también de este maravilloso melodrama .**

 **PD: no he leído "Después de Ti", y mi corazón aun no se atreve a pensarlo... para mi una vida sin Will es prácticamente impensable.**

 **Saludos y que tengan un excelente día!**

 **The Candy Girl!**


End file.
